Pé ante pé
by yumerin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tinha dezessete anos e estava recomeçando a vida pela quarta vez. Sasuke-centric. Fanfiction escrita para o DDS #1 do forumPROJECT.


**Disclaimer:** O de sempre, Naruto não é meu, etc, etc. E eu ainda fui desclassificada neste DDS porque escrevi mais de 900 palavras para uma coisa de 200 palavras.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke tinha dezessete anos e estava recomeçando a vida pela quarta vez.<p>

Sua existência foi interrompida pela primeira vez aos oito anos, quando a pessoa que mais admirava (e invejava e odiava e amava e idolatrava) afogara sua infância com o sangue de seus familiares. Sasuke lembrava, claremente, que acordara daquele pesadelo e descobrira que a realidade era muito, muito pior - porque tudo o que lhe restara era a solidão, e manchas de sangue no tatame de sua casa, e ninguém realmente se importava.

Por isso, Sasuke aceitou que estava sozinho, e fez tudo de acordo. Aprendeu a cozinhar a própria comida, a tirar as manchas de sangue das roupas, a suturar os cortes mais fundos sem precisar ir para o hospital. Na falta de alguém para ser comparado, tornou-se conhecido como o gênio da turma, o prodígio de sua geração, e treinava arduamente para manter esse padrão. Afinal, como derrotaria Itachi, sem derrotar também sua fama?

E então, entrara para o Time Sete. Nele, ainda era um prodígio, ao contrário de seus colegas. Sakura, que pensava demais e treinava de menos. Naruto, que falava demais e tentava demais e nunca conseguia nada. Eles estavam no caminho, estavam atrasando seus planos, estavam tirando a sua paciência

(_eles se tornaram parte de sua vida tão rápido que Sasuke não conseguia mais lembrar de um tempo em que não fazia parte do Time Sete, acordando cedo todos os dias para esperar um professor que sempre chegava atrasado e lhes dava as missões mais inúteis só porque podia_)

e quando Itachi apareceu e destruiu todos os seus anos de treino árduo em poucos minutos e menos palavras do que da vez passada, Sasuke chegou à conclusão de que não poderia ficar ali. Orochimaru ofereceu a saída, e ele agarrou a oportunidade com unhas e dentes. Deixou para trás Sasuke, o prodígio, membro do Time Sete

(_o melhor amigo de Naruto, o primeiro amor de Sakura, o aluno preferido de Kakashi_)

e tornou-se Sasuke, o vingador. Recomeçou, mais uma vez, e Itachi era seu único objetivo. Não precisava impressionar ninguém, não precisava ser elogiado - precisava apenas ser melhor, mais forte, e vencer, a qualquer custo.

Não lembrava muito bem dos dois anos que passara sob tutela de Orochimaru. O que havia sido dito por aqueles com quem convivia diariamente não era importante. Os sonhos que tivera, as lembranças que guardava da vida anterior, não eram importantes. As técnicas, os treinamentos, a sensação de que estava ficando mais forte, mais rápido - isso, sim, ele registrou e aprimorou até o limite. Quando percebeu que não podia extrair mais nada daquele lugar, foi embora, atropelando tudo o que apareceu no caminho

(_e, dessa vez, foi muito mais fácil do que da vez passada. Não sentira gratidão por nada do que aprendera, como sentira gratidão pelas lágrimas de Sakura. Derrotar Orochimaru não causara o remorso que sentira ao enfiar a mão pelo peito de Naruto e olhar a traição nos olhos dele_)

e seguindo o único impulso de vida que sentia desde que renascera pela segunda vez: matar Itachi.

Sasuke conseguiu matar Itachi.

Sasuke descobriu que não queria ter conseguido e

(_lembrou dos dias calmos da infância, quando seu irmão ensinara que não precisava rotacionar os ombros para jogar shurirken, que bastava mover punho e o braço; ou quando seu irmão colhia os maiores e mais vermelhos dos tomates do pomar, porque sabia que Sasuke os adorava; ou quando seu irmão explicava como se guiar pelas constelações caso se perdesse sem um mapa; ou quando_)

renasceu pela terceira vez. Talvez a palavra "renascer" não seja a correta, porque ele estava morto, e queria que todos morressem com ele. Todos.

(_Especialmente aqueles que ainda tinham esperança. Especialmente aqueles que ainda o amavam, porque ele não queria ser amado, porque eles eram FRACOS e lembravam o tempo todo que Sasuke também era._ Fraco _fraco_ **fraco**.)

E talvez ele tivesse conseguido, sim. Talvez tivesse conseguido destruir todos eles, mesmo sabendo que Madara estava usando-o como uma arma, mesmo sabendo que Itachi nunca aprovaria nada daquilo, mesmo sabendo que estava se tornando o monstro que perseguira em todos os pesadelos de criança, mas.

A verdade era que não havia certo ou errado. Apenas aquilo que ele queria e não queria fazer.

(_E ele não queria matar Naruto e Sakura e Kakashi. No fundo, por trás do ódio e dos olhos que havia roubado, ele não queria matar ninguém. Ele queria morrer. Sozinho. Morrer, e acabar com aquilo tudo._)

Devia ter percebido que não conseguiria se tornar o monstro que queria ser enquanto houvesse alguém que se importasse com isso. E, como resultado, depois de quase morrer - mas nunca conseguir - mais uma vez, aqui estava, numa cama de hospital, ouvindo enquanto Naruto metralhava todo um discurso de como os conselheiros acabaram sendo punidos, e que Tsunade e os jounin haviam ignorado tudo o que Sasuke havia feito antes porque, afinal, né, ele havia ajudado no fim, e que o pessoal da aliança estava disposto a deixar para trás todo esse negócio de Akatsuki e que Sasuke ainda era um ninja de Konoha e que todos aqueles velhos não tinham nada que se meter naquilo e—

- Oi, Sasuke! _Sasuke_, 'cê tá me ouvindo, bastardo?

Ao que parecia, sua quarta chance para começar de novo era muito parecida com a primeira. Talvez aquele fosse um ciclo destinado a encerrar em si mesmo. Ou a vida que devia ter aceitado desde o começo.

- Naruto. Cala a boca.

- Mas, mas, _Sasuke_—


End file.
